1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to ignition systems, for example, such as are used to provide timed ignition pulses to internal combustion engines.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Today, ignition systems such as are employed with internal combustion engines in automobiles and elsewhere employ solid-state designs. Prior to the advent of solid-state ignitions, so-called breaker-point ignition systems employing a distributor were prevalent. Such breaker-point systems required frequent maintenance including tuning and replacement of points in order to maintain performance. Present solid-state systems considerably reduce the expense and inconvenience attendant to breaker-point systems.
At the same time, there remains a group of auto enthusiasts who desire to maintain authenticity of restored or collector vehicles. One aspect of such authenticity for some model vehicles is the use of a single wire exiting the distributor. In the past, solid-state ignition designs have required at least two wires to connect to the ignition coil and to supply power to the solid state componentry. In general, such solid-state ignitions have lacked features desirable for retrofitting breaker-point vehicles with solid-state componentry, as well as features desirable in various other applications.
According to one aspect of the invention, a solid-state ignition is provided which features single wire operation. In various applications, only a single wire need be connected in the course of converting a prior art distributor-based ignition system to a solid-state ignition system.